Bill Marks
Bill Marcas e Um Fumante alcoólica e cigarro é Sua filha Morreu com A Idade de Oito ano atraves de Câncer, DEPOIS Que ELE TAMBÉM era divorciada e Expulso se Uma Força policial Para se tornar hum US Federal Air Marshal. Bill marcas TAMBÉM TEM UM Ódio Para Voar. character Bill Marks (main character) is an Air Marshal aboard a flight from New York to London, he is first seen when the movie starts in his car at the airport parking were he gets out of his car and walks into the airport after being hurried up by someone on the phone. When he is inside the airport Tom Bowen asks if he can borrow his lighter for a cigarette and says he is going to Amsterdam. Once Bill was aboard the flight and sits next to Zach White (cellphone programmer). Who Marks had a run in with at security. But Zach ends up swapping seats with Jen Summers who was given the aisle seat but preferred the window. Later on in the flight (while flying over the Atlantic Ocean during the night) he has has a texting conversation with an unidentified person aboard the flight who is threatening to kill someone every twenty minutes unless 150 million dollars are transferred into a specific bank account. After a fight with fellow Air Marshal Jack Hammond for he was suspicious that he may be playing a prank on him. Marks calls in two people aboard the flight he can trust: Jen Summers who he had a conversation after she swapped seats with Zach, and Nancy another Air Marshal disguised as a flight attendant. He tells them to look at the camera screen and circle with a marker and tell him the names of whoever is texting or using their mobile phones for texting or other reasons, Finally after the twenty minutes is almost up Marks sees Jack get out of his seat after looking at his phone. This makes Bill very angry and followed him down to the lavatory. The two of them have a physical fight causing Jacks phone to fall in the sink and stop working, Bill and Jack seem to be very much the same in physical ability since they were nearly equally good at fighting since Marks managed to get Hammond on the ground, but Hammond managed to reach his gun that had fallen on the floor during the fight. Bill tried to get him to put down the gun but Hammond refused and Marks had to snap his neck killing him. He then searched Hammond's briefcase that he had carried into the toilet and found it to be full of cocaine, Bill then tried to get Hammond's cell phone to work but since it had been soaked so it was out of use. . Bill then switches on the lights and along with Nancy and Jen, he goes through all the passengers and their luggage find out the mans identity. One of the first he comes around to is Travis Mitchell who refuses to get up and let Bill search him, this makes Bill mad and he grabs Travis pulls him out of his seat then throws him over the top of the seat. Bill then asks Travis if he has a cell phone, Travis says he doesn't have one but Bill then Bill sees a cellphone under the seat and picks it up, Travis says it isn't his but Bill then gets curios and goes into his text messages only to find that Travis has been sending photos to a friend of "sexy" woman aboard the flight. He then finds Tom Bowen in one of the seats and asks him about what happened to him going to Amsterdam, Tom then claims that he had switched flights but Bill didn't believe him and took him to the cabin before calling the co captain to have Toms seat searched but they say that it can't be Tom because he has a wife and kids and his an Irish school teacher. Bill then ties Toms hands together with duck tape then sits him back down in his seat. Then he receives another text message saying that the next victim isn't going to be a passenger. He then looks up and sees Nancy going into the cabin and suspects her to be the victim and runs to her shouting her name, but as he is running he notices someone's hand go up and press the cabin crew assistance button, but then the whole plane tips all upside down and Bill falls and hits the roof of the plane, then once the plane is back around to normal condition he goes over to the seat in which the person who hit the button was, the passenger was dr. Fahim Nasir he claims that he wasn't doing anything wrong Bill then hears shouting from the pilot cabin, he runs down to see that the captain had been poisoned he then calls dr. Nasir in to see if he can cure the captain but dr. Nasir claims he cannot do anything we are too late. Bill then questions the co pilot, but he claims that nobody came in the cabin and the captain hadn't eaten a thing since the start of the flight. The public then comes to think that Bill Marks is hijacking the plane since the bank account that the text messager was telling him to put the money through was under his name, and Bill had, had a very tragic life so he was a very angry man and a passenger uploaded footage of Bill treating the passengers with aggression. The co pilot who is now in charge of flying the plane is told by the TSA to ignore Bill and land in Iceland (witch is the closest destination.) Bill then instructs Zach White to put a certain hack into action to make the texter's phone ring, when it does Bill finds the culprit and grabs him before taking him down to the cabin, the man then claims to have never seen the phone before, but then the passenger dies without explanation. That night Bill finds a dart in the passenger. After that fiasco Marks goes and starts smoking in the lavatory, but then he finds a hole in the wall that has a perfect aim to the dead captains chair, Bill then goes and figures out who was the latest person to visit the lavatory, it was an old timer who he questioned and she claimed that another woman was standing right next to the lavatory before she went in and it was Jen Summers. He goes and questions her about it and Jen is offended by this since they are now friends and have been sitting on the flight together the whole time and that Jen is not the culprit. Then TSA implying that Marks is going to detonate a bomb. Marks then goes into the lavatory in which he fought with Hammond and found the bomb hidden in the cocaine Jack was smuggling. Unable to land the plane in time, Bill attempts to try out a bomb protocol: bring the plane down to 8,000 feet, placing the bomb to the door of the aircraft and pilling all the luggage on top of it, covering it with all the luggage in order to contain the explosion. But as Marks tries to do this many of the passenger including Austin Reily and Travis attack Bill convinced by the media that he is trying to blow up the plane, but after a while of fighting he manages to tell them the situation at hand and they all agree to work with him. Bill then spies a young man filming him and goes over to see, but when Bill asks the boy to give him his phone the boy refuses but after a chat in German to his father he hands it over, Bill flicks through the mans videos and finds that he has been taking videos of him since he started treating the passenger with aggression, he then looks at a video of him when the culprits phone went off due to Zach's hack and saw Tom Bowen slipping the phone into the passenger who was thought to be the culprits pocket. Then Bill Marks realises that Tom Bowen is the culprit Tom gets out of his seat and the two of them start a physical fight and Bowen manages to get him to the ground and get Bill at gun point. Then it is revealed that Zach White is working with Bowen and was a US soldier who was appalled by airport security and Bowen's father was killed by lack of airport security. And they hoped that by framing Bill Marks that it would increase airport safety. But then Zach White is surprised when he finds out that Tom never planned to get off the flight and it was a suicidal mission, Bill then tells Zach that he shouldn't listen to Tom but he is then shot by Tom. Austin then comes out from behind a seat and grabs Tom allowing Bill to get up, Tom then throws Austin off and shoots him. Causing another fight between Bill and Tom but then Marks shoots Bowen in the head. White then recovers and stabs Marks in the back with a knife, he then runs to the back of the aircraft but dies in the explosion from the bomb in the plane. The co pilot (ignoring the TCA) tries an emergency crash-landing at a military base in Iceland. the plane is damaged in the landing with a huge hole in the side and some of the passengers are injured including the old timer in witch he questioned about the lavatory since it shows her being loaded into an ambulance. Marks is cleared of all charges by the TCA, and is also congratulated by the media. Category:Article management templates